A Narnian Fairytale
by lordnitemare
Summary: A series of AU stories, based on well-known and not so well-known fairytales. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** This is the first story in a series of stories based on well-known (and not so well-known) fairytales, starting with the Russian fairytale - Ivan and the Firebird. This first chapter is one I wrote as the response to an assignment I had for Advanced Literature. My teacher liked it so much, he encouraged me to continue the story, and so here it is.  
_

**Chapter 1**

Once there lived a Great Tsar, who ruled over the length and breadth of a great kingdom. To him was born four children, three handsome, and brave sons, and one pretty and valiant daughter.

The first-born was named Peter, and when he was a year old, a Faerie blessed him with the name Tsesarevich Peter, the Magnificent, because he was the first-born and heir. The second-born was called Caspian, and when he was a year old, a Naiad blessed him with the name Tsarevich Caspian, the Sea-Farer. The third born was named Edmund, and when he was a year old, a Dryad blessed him with the name Tsarevich Edmund, the Just. The daughter, born after her brothers, was small and dark-haired, and she was named Lucy. When she was a year old, a Faun blessed her with the name Tsarevna Lucy, the Valiant.

The four children grew up with much happiness and well-loved by their father, who owned a great orchard in the palace grounds. Many a day was spent frolicking within the trees of the orchard, and the children were allowed to eat the fruit of any tree except the fruit of the very special fruit tree, which grew the Great Tsar's favourite fruit, in the centre of the orchard.

The Great Tsar jealously guarded the fruit and would spent an hour each day counting each fruit, to make sure no-one tried to steal any. When the fruit was ripe, it was served with lashings of thick, rich, honeyed cream, and only to the Great Tsar's plate.

However, one day, when the children were almost all grown-up, Peter was not yet one and twenty, and Lucy had just turned fifteen, the Great Tsar came into the Great Hall in a great rage.

"What is the trouble, good father?" asked Lucy.

"Someone has been stealing the fruit of my tree!" the Great Tsar seethed.

This announcement shocked the entire Hall. Who was foolish enough to try and steal the Great Tsar's favourite fruit?

"Do you know who stole the fruit, good father?" Peter asked.

"Nay, I do not," the Great Tsar answered, "After questioning the orchard guards, I found they all fell asleep and when they awoke the fruit was gone."

"Maybe the thief has what he wants and will go away, good father." Caspian said, hopefully.

The Great Tsar groused, and then called for the meal to be served. The servants came in, holding trays of bread and meats. The dripping juices of the meat were served in bowls, and placed in the centre of the tables, so people could dip the bread in the juice. Onions, sliced and sweetened, various fresh vegetables, salted and preserved, fresh cheese and smoked ham and every other good thing. Large pitchers of honeyed mead and wine were served also.

During desert, plates of pancakes and fruit with fresh cream and syrup and pitchers of ice-cold milk and juice were served. But to the Great Tsar's immense displeasure, the special fruit, which he would have eaten from his tree, was gone and he did not eat any. Annoyed with not eating his favourite fruit, the Great Tsar looked at Peter, "Peter, you are the firstborn, and my heir. Go to the orchard tonight, and find out who is stealing my fruit."

So that night, Peter went out into the orchard and found a comfortable spot to sit and wait. After a while, he began to grow drowsy, and just as he heard the beginning of a song, he fell asleep. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by the orchard guards, and when he looked at the tree, he saw with a sinking heart that there was less fruit on it than before.

To say the Great Tsar was furious was an understatement. He raged about the palace for a while, then spoke to his second-born, "Caspian, do not fail me. Find out who is stealing my fruit."

That night, Caspian went out to the orchard, and like his brother, he found a good spot to wait. He waited, and waited, and waited, and just as he couldn't wait anymore, he saw a faint light in the direction of the guards, and heard the light strains of a song. When he awoke, with the fearful guards, he was dismayed to see that the fruit on the tree were less.

The Great Tsar refused to speak or look at his second son for that entire day. After a while, he spoke with his third son, "Edmund. Find out who is stealing my fruit."

Edmund was a bit fearful, but he obeyed his father. The Great Tsar had also sent twice as many guards into the orchard, to catch whoever was stealing his fruit. Unlike his brothers, however, Edmund chose a spot that was not comfortable, yet just as he was getting settled, he, like his brothers, heard the faint strains of a song, and saw a light in the distance, and despite his good intentions, he fell asleep.

With the fruit almost gone, the Great Tsar was almost livid. He raged and yelled and stomped about the palace, for he had been unable to eat his favourite fruit, and the remaining fruit was almost ripe and good for the picking.

Valiant Lucy braved her father's rage and said, "Good father, I pray, grant me the permission to find out who has been stealing your fruit."

The Great Tsar grumbled, yet allowed his youngest child to find out who was the fruit-thief. Lucy was wiser than her brothers. Not only did she find an uncomfortable spot, she also sewed pins and needles into her clothes, and if she relaxed or shifted, the pins jolted her awake. She also held in her hand a large needle. After many hours of waiting, she saw in the distance a soft light, and began to hear the first strains of a song.

But just as her eyes began to droop with sleep, she relaxed and the pins pricked her skin. Thus jolted, she woke up again. But the song continued, stronger than before. As the magic of the song worked, she saw the guards beneath the tree fall asleep, and she felt herself begin to grow sleepy again, and relaxed a second time. This time the pins did not bother her; she was too sleepy to mind them. Yet as she also had the needle in her hand, her hand dropped and the needle pricked her awake.

It was then that she saw the creature that was stealing the fruit. It was a Firebird, golden and scarlet, with a long fiery tail and he was the one singing the magic song of sleep. As the bird moved closer, it alighted on the fruit tree branch and began to eat the fruit.

It was then that the Firebird saw Lucy, and Lucy stared back at the Firebird. The bird gave a most unmusical squawk and leapt up and made to fly away. Lucy reached forward grabbed at the Firebird, yet she missed, but she managed to grab a feather from it's tail. The Firebird then fled the orchard, and the fruit was safe.

In the morning, Lucy went to her father and told the Great Tsar what she had seen and showed the feather as proof.

"Good daughter," the Great Tsar said, "You have done a great service for me, and now I can enjoy my favourite fruit." The Great Tsar then went to dinner, and ate and drank hugely and was at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

However, this was not to last. Everyday the Great Tsar would gaze at the fiery feather and soon he began to desire the bird itself. The next day, the Great Tsar went to his children and said, "Good children, I desire to see and hear the Firebird," he then spoke to Peter and said, "Peter, you are my eldest. Go and find the Firebird, and do not return until you have it."

Peter bowed and said, "At once, good father." Peter then went to his brothers and sister and gave them his silver pen. He then saddled his fastest horse and rode off in search of the Firebird. One month passed, and there was neither sign nor word from the eldest son. Finally, after raging about the Palace for a whole day, the Great Tsar turned to his second-born son and said, "Caspian, go and find me the Firebird, and do not return until you have it."

Caspian bowed and said, "At once good father." Caspian then gave his brother and sister his silver knife and saddled his fastest horse, and rode off in search of the Firebird. One month passed and there was neither sign nor word, which came from the second-born. After raging about the palace for another whole day, the Great Tsar turned to his third-born and said, "Edmund, go and find me the Firebird, and do not return until you have it."

Edmund bowed and said, "At once good father." Edmund gave his sister his silver spoon, and saddled his fastest horse, and rode off in search of the Firebird. Once month passed and there was neither sign nor word from the third-born son.

The Geat Tsar fell into despondency, and moped and sulked, for he wanted the Firebird and he did not have it, until Lucy came up and said, "Good father, I pray you, grant me the permission to ride off and find my brothers and the Firebird."

"Go forth daughter," the Great Tsar said, "And find the Firebird, and while you are there, try and discern whether or not your worthless brothers are alive."

So Lucy, gathered her brother's silver pen, knife and spoon into her possession, saddled her fastest horse and rode off in search of the Firebird and her brothers.

"Which way should I go?" Lucy pondered, as she was riding, "I saw my brothers all riding off towards the west, and as I wish to find my brothers, I shall do the same."

So Lucy turned the horse to go west, but the horse shied it's head and refused to head in that direction. After Lucy spoke sternly to the horse, she tried again. And again, the horse refused to go to the west. For a third time Lucy tried to head the horse to go west, and this time the horse sat down and refused to move at all.

"Fine," Lucy said, "If you do not wish to go west, then we shall travel east." And so Lucy and the horse began their journey to the east.

_**EDIT:** Thanks to the kind reviewer who pointed this out to me, as this is the first official story I have ever published (and I was VERY nervous about even publishing it), I need all the help I can get. So, this is the A/N that was originally in the middle of the story:_

_***A/N:** Gah! After two times, don't you think he would have learned his lesson? But then again, if he didn't there would be no story._

_And on to the rest of this little announcement, Maybe I should put in here now that most of the chapters from here on in are rather short. So (again, thanks to the kind reveiwer), I shall be attempting to flesh out the story a bit. Fairytale or no, a story should be a bit longer. (And in my defense, it seemed longer on my computer!)._


End file.
